User talk:Geekboy27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The journal of a Steve (Part 1) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 19:47, April 29, 2012 Sloshedtrain 20:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 20:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished stories. Period. There is no reason or excuse to post unfinished material on here. If you cannot use some form of word processor I am sorry, but we are NOT an internet notepad for your convenience. Every computer made since 2000 (at least) has come with some form of word processor like Notepad, Wordpad, Microsoft Word, etc. Hell, even phones have the ability to save documents like the iPhone's Notes app that comes with it. If you signed up for an account and can post an incomplete page, then you had to provide an email for your account. Facebook users? Facebook needs an email, too. You can compose an email to yourself and keep that forevs. There is no feasible reason as to why you would need to post a half-finished, half-assed page when you can finish it and post it in its entirety at a later date. Authors don't go out and publish 10% of their book, unformatted and not proofread, and tell you they will publish the rest later and neither should you. If you do choose to post unfinished articles, after a week of inactivity/non-completion, you will be banned for 2 weeks. No warnings. As a result, two of your articles have been removed. MooseJuice (talk) 22:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC)